


The Valkyrie

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Definitely Wagnerian," James Hathaway said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lewis roulette  
> Prompt song was Black 34: The Ride of the Valkyrie

“Definitely Wagnerian,” James Hathaway said.

“What?” Robbie Lewis felt he was entitled to be confused.

“The Ride of the Valkyries,” James explained.

They were sitting in a corner of the community centre hall, whilst Jean Innocent and Laura Hobson organised the room (and a selection of helpers) ready for a fundraising event for a local charity.

“Of course,” Robbie agreed. “Which one of them is Brunnhilde do you think?”

“Possibly Innocent, but it could be either of them. Not that it matters unless you were planning on addressing one of them as such.”

“Who, me? I wouldn’t dare.”

Tony Maddox wandered across the room to join them.

“Do you think we should be doing something to help?” he asked.

“Certainly not,” Robbie replied. “If you try to do anything it’s guaranteed you’ll be wrong. Our role is to sit and wait until called for.”

At that moment Laura came over carrying a box which she put on the table nearby. “Here,” she said, “Make yourselves useful and blow these balloons up.”

“Why don’t you get Peterson to do it?” Robbie asked. “He’s full of hot air.”

Laura merely glared at him and added, “And when you’ve finished they need to be hung from the ceiling.”

As Laura walked away, James hummed “The Ride of the Valkyries” under his breath. Unfortunately he wasn’t as quiet as he had hoped, because Laura spun round.

“James Hathaway, if you are thinking what I think you’re thinking, may I remind you that the Valkyries decided which soldiers lived and which died. I suggest you tread very carefully from now on.”

Robbie waited until Laura was out of earshot before he muttered, “I was wrong. That was Brunnhilde.”

The resulting laugh earned him a further glare from Laura.

“Or maybe,” James said with a further chuckle, “We could change legends, and call her Medusa.”

“Nah, can’t be a gorgon, I’ve not been turned to stone.”

“Wouldn’t she wait until after you’d blown the balloons up?” Tony asked.

“You may have a point.”

There was a pause as they began blowing the balloons up and tying the ribbons on.

Then Tony said, “I always think of Elmer Fudd when I hear the Ride of the Valkyries.”

James looked blankly at him, but Robbie grinned. “James, parts of your education have been sadly neglected.”

Robbie winked at Tony and they both began to sing “Kill da wabbit! Kill da wabbit!”

From across the room they heard a female voice say “Oh for goodness sake.”

All three men instantly started to blow up further balloons as Jean marched over.

“Haven’t you finished yet?” she asked.

“Almost.” James looked red in the face, although whether from the effort of blowing the balloons, or from trying not to laugh, Jean found it difficult to say.

“I suggest, gentlemen,” Jean continued, “That as soon as you have hung all the balloons up, you take yourselves off to the pub and leave us to finish here in peace. And don’t think I’m not aware this was your intention all along.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
